Castlevania: Rhapsody Of The Blood Moon!
by WOLFWATCHER12
Summary: Three-Way x-over between Castlevania, Martin Mystery and Danny Phantom. Diana Lombard is chosen to go after Dracula with Alucard and my OC, Jake Belmont. Danny Phantom joins the chase because Vlad Masters has allied himself with Dracula to take over the world. So now, it's up to them and two female OC's of mine to stop them. Can they do it? Find out! DianaxDanny, AlucardxOC more!


Yo, yo, yo! Wassup, everyone? WOLFWATCHER12 coming at ya with my first ever crossover between Castlevania and Martin Mystery, with some of Danny Phantom thrown into the mix. It is inspired by Batman: Arkham Asylum, Castlevania: Symphony Of The Night and Lament Of Innocence. In this new story, Diana Lombard has now graduated from Torrington and is still working for The Center, M.O.M. assigns her for a mission to Transylvania, Romania to take down a supernatural occurrence there. A group of hoodlums have revived the legendary king of the vampires, Count Dracula. Diana grabs some gear that is reminiscent to the likes of the Belmont clan. When she arrives, she discovers that Danny Phantom is there because his arch enemy, Vlad Master/Vlad Plasmius has struck a bargain with the revived vampire and now they must work together along with their weapons provider, my OC Jake Belmont and Alucard, Dracula's son who is still alive, has regained his youth and going by the name of Adrian Belmont now. However, they are not the only ones on the case, a mysterious woman is wandering around, who is she and what does she want? And what other surprises lie in wait for them all? We'll find out next in...CASTLEVANIA: RHAPSODY OF THE BLOOD MOON! Also, be sure to support the fangame Castlevania: Rhapsody of Darkness on Facebook, Twitter, and so on. Main Pairing: DianaxDanny. Side Pairings: OCxOC, AlucardxOC.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevania, Martin Mystery or Danny Phantom in any way. All rights for Castlevania go to Koji Igarashi/IGA, Ayami Kojima, Hitoshi Akamatsu, Akihiko Nagata, Nobuhiro Matsuoka, Noriyasu Togakushi, Satoe Terashima, Kinuyo Yamashita and Konami. All rights for Martin Mystery go to Alfredo Castelli, Vincent Chalvon-Demersay, David Michel, Marathon Media, Zodaik and Teletoon. All rights for Danny Phantom go to Butch Hartman, Billonfold Inc. and Nickelodeon.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Gate Of Darkness Opens!

A rumble of thunder could be heard and a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky and the wind howled and roared with the greatest of ferocity. It was a dark and stormy night. And we see a whole bunch of people going about their night, but they are then intrigued by the sight of a vehicle traveling on by, it was a jet black limousine with a big white, green and gold capital ''V' on the doors. The limo drove all over the mountainside of the town and it stopped by a ruined area of what looked like a destroyed castle around the isolated land. There was a cave area in it and the limo door opened up as the driver went to where the passenger was at. He opened the back door and out came a man with grayish hair, blue eyes and was dressed in a black suit with a white rag in his front pocket and a crimson red tie.

"We have arrived, sir." said the driver. "Though there is a bad feeling about this place, on account of the fact of because it's the most talked about place in Romania. The locals consider it haunted."

The man with the grayish hair spoke, "You know the answer to that, Derrick...Pay a man enough, and he'll walk barefoot into Hell." he started to break down the barricade that was blocking the path inside and then a big black ring appeared around his body and separated into two black rings and he was turned into a humanoind being with blue skin, red eyes and pointy ears with black hair and dressed in a white costume and cape that was red on the inside while his gloves were black. He duplicated himself and one of the two flew up to scout over the area and the other got a massive barrel and then the first duplicate landed and merged back to one.

The man saw an alternate way to get inside the cave. He started to glow and he mad himself intangible and with ease, he walked right through the wall, almost as if he was a ghost. When he got inside the cave, he saw something underneath a mound of dirt and he started digging it out. "I was right, he is here!" The man said. He then got out something from the dirt, it looked like a coffin of some kind, "I believe I just hit paydirt." he added.

The blue Man the opened up the coffin and saw that there was a skeleton with with what looked like a rotten piece of fruit or something in the ribcage. He started to get a good look at the thing inside of it. "Time to wake up the big honcho." he then opens the barrel and poured a crimson liquid out of itand into the ribcage.

The dried thing actually turned out to be a heart and the skeleton started to regenerate into flesh and bone and it revealed itself to be a man dressed in a black suit with a big cape that was red on the inside and black on the outside while he had pale skin, pointy ears, fangs and golden eyes while he had long silver hair and a beard.

"YES! It worked!" said the blue Man. "Welcome back to the land of the living " he bowed to the being in black.

The pale one turned around and saw the blue one with said, "Who are you and what am I doing in this dismal cavern?"

"Allow me to introduce myself." the blue one said. "My name is Vlad Masters, billionaire genius and human ghost hybrid. But you can call me Vlad Plasmius." It was true, this was Vlad Masters, also known as Vlad Plasmius, he was Wisconsin's billionaire of the year many times.

The man in the black was intrigued by the way Vlad introduced himself to him. "Well Vlad Plasmius, I believe I am indebted to you. And you exquisite taste in capes."

"As do you." Vlad agreed.

"And you must know who I am." the man added. "I'm Dracula, lord of darkness and king of the Vampires."

"Of course I know you, your majestic undead highness." he said, complimenting him as Vlad bowed to him again. Just then, Derrick walked in and was frightened by the way the monster looked. "Ah, Derrick, this is the king of the Vampires, Count Dracula, himself."

Derrick had a shocked look on his face when he saw him. "My word!" he said. "My name is is Horace Derrickson, or Derrick as my nickname is." He introduced himself to the Vampire King.

"Hello Derrick.." Drac said. "So, Vlad, tell me. What is the year?"

"The year is 2019." Plasmius told him.

Dracula gasped in shock when he heard that news. "I have been gone for a two decades." he said.

"Indeed, and I used a keg of blood to revive you and get your vampiric heart beating again."

Dracula smiled. "Again, thank you for this. It's been forever since I've had a pint of blood." he told him. It was true, the crimson liquid in the barrel was actually blood. "Well now, what do you say we relocate from this dull cavern to something more suitable?"

"I would be delighted, Lord Dracula." Vlad agreed.

Just then, Dracula summoned up his magic to reconstruct what was once taken away from him. The ground started to shake and rubble started to become a whole thing as Vlad turned intangible again, along with Derrick. The thunder and lightning began to crash down like crazy and the three of them were transported to what looked like a throne room and they all saw a whole bunch of monsters that have been dead for centuries. Werewolves, ghouls, zombies, succubae, inccubae, orcs and automatons. They were also joined by merpeople, skeletons, sand monsters and other Vampires.

"It is him, Lord Dracula, our master has returned!" said one of the ghouls.

The monsters all cheered for the Vampire King, but they soon noticed the ones who came with him. "But who is the blue one? And why does he have a human with him?" asked one of the other Vampires.

"I bid you all a most flamboyant welcome my beloved children of the night!" he addressed to them all. "Do not harm these two. They are friends." He added.

The monsters all started to get a little confused. "Friends? My king, it's good to have you back, but why would you consider these two as friends?" asked one of the Inccubae.

"He freed me from my imprisonment and I owe him my life." Dracula said back to the Inccubus. "Allow me to introduce you to Vlad Masters also known as Vlad Plasmius, billionaire genius and the hybrid of human and ghost. The one with him is a chauffeur of his, Horace Derrickson or Derrick for short."

They all clapped to Vlad for reviving their king. Vlad felt flattered that he was getting praise for this. "Thank you, my lord."

The lot of them were now greeted by an orb that appeared out of thin air and out of the orb came a scythe and we now see a skeleton being with a hood floating above the monsters' heads. "Lord Dracula, you have returned and I see you have company." it said.

"Ah, Death, my old friend, how have you been?" asked Dracula.

"I have been doing my job as master of the forces of life and death." the skeleton, now called Death, said to him. "And you, Vlad Masters/Plasmius, I know all about you. You're the only man I know of who resorted to evil to get what he wants."

"Indeed so Death." said Vlad. "Which is why I revived you're master, because I can help him find what he seeks, revenge on his enemy."

Dracula thought about the enemy Vlad spoke of. "The Belmont Clan... For years they have stood in the way of my conquest of the human race." he said bitter.

"Oh, I have a way to help you with that." Vlad said to him. "And in return, I will need your help in getting rid of my two greatest enemies, Jack Fenton and his son, Daniel. Or as the press know him, Danny Phantom, the second human ghost hybrid Jack's foolishness created." He then showed an image of the one in question. It was a boy with snow white hair and glowing green eyes dressed in a black and white jumpsuit with a big white 'D' logo on his chest that had a 'P' on the inside of the D.

"How can this boy be a threat?" asked Death.

"He has beaten every ghost I sent to test his father's skills." Vlad showed them all his past failures and said, "I want, no, I need to break this streak so I can embarrass Jack and make his wife Maddie all mine.

"Hmmmmmm, very well, we have a deal." Dracula shook hands with Vlad and the bargain was struck. "Vlad my boy, I think this is the beginning of a new evil friendship."

"Yes." Vlad said, agreeing to that denotion. The two of them now had a glass of wine and raised them to the air, pressing them together.

"CHEERS!" the both of them said together as they celebrated their new partnership.

* * *

**Thousands of years ago, in the Eastern Eurpoean country of Romania, the town of Transylvania was under attack by a horde that came from a dreadful dynasty of vicious monsters called Vampires. Their king, Vlad Tepes, or Count Dracula as he became know, was a known impaler and the actions he did angered God, and he was cursed, stripped of his humanity, living beyond God's grace and had become an undead monster.**

**However, a clan of Vampire Hunters known as the Belmonts would rise up and hunt the night, the first one was in 1094, Leon Belmont lost the woman he loved because his former friend, Mathias Cronqvist had become a vampire himself and kidnapped his fiancée Sara. To stop her from becoming a full fledged vampire, she sacrificed her soul to create Leon's weapon, the Vampire Killer, a very powerful whip that could kill the undead in an instant. This would later be passed down through generations of his family, starting with his descendant, Trevor Belmont who aided Dracula's former disciple, Hector. He also had the aide of a rogue named Grant Dynasty, a lovely young priestess named Sypha Belnades, who would later become Trevor's wife and Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes/Alucard, Dracula's son who was rebelling against his own father.**

**The next one to take up the Vampire Killer whip and the Morning Star whip would be Simon Belmont, a gallant warrior and great-grandson of Christopher Belmont. It then his grandson Juste would take up the whip and find Dracula's Relics, but also had to save his lover Lydie from his best friend, Maxim who had been possessed by an evil spirit born out of Dracula's remains.**

**Later on in the year 1792, ****Dracula was reawakened****back to life ****again by the Dark Priest Shaft, and his cult of Dracula worshipers. Richter Belmont, descendant of Simon and Juste, takes up the whip and sets out to find and kill Dracula and save the women kidnapped from his town, including his fiancée Annette. Aided by Maria Renard, a girl with mysterious powers, Richter prevails over Dracula. However, Richter was left defenseless from his battle with Dracula and Shaft's curse enters his body.**

**Alucard would later reawaken after 300 years of sleep to put an end to Dracula's legacy and help Maria Renard, who had grown up over the years, to find Richter Belmont who had vanished. Though his body had been destroyed, the Dark Priest, Shaft continued to exist as a spirit contained inside of a crystal ball. He took over Richter's body and made him do awful things, resurrecting Dracula in the process. Alucard then freed Richter from Shaft's influence and Alucard defeated his immortal father. Then in the 1800's, the Belmont Clan faded into obscurity and it was the Morris family's turn to take the King of the Vampires down, due to Richter feeling ashamed of what he had done while under Shaft's influence and passed it down to the Morris Family.**

**Quincy Morris would be the first of the Morris Clan to take up the whip, and then passed it down to his son John Morris during World War I in 1917. John and his best friend Eric Lecarde went to fight against Elizabeth Bartley, Dracula's niece who had been causing danger around the countries. During World War II, John's son, Johnathan Morris would take up the whip and along with his ally, Charlotte Aulin went to confront another vampire named Brauner, the defeated him and Dracula too.**

**Though Richter felt ashamed of the stain he placed on his clan, Johnathan Morris would help Julius Belmont redeem his family name in 1999 with the aid of the Belnades Clan and Alucard who had awoken yet again during the solar eclipse. With the secret art of the Hakuba Clan, Dracula's castle is trapped and confined within the darkness of the eclipse. With his source of power and means of resurrection sealed away, Dracula is slain permanently, forcing the dark lord to find a host body to contain himself in, or so it would seem, but it was prevented by someone who did not want the Vampire King to die.**

**But something new is about to happen as Dracula has been resurrected once more. He has made a bargain with Vlad Masters/Vlad Plasmius, a hybrid of human and ghost. And they have combined their powers into creating a new menace to destroy the world. However, Danny Fenton, a boy also known as the ghost superhero of Amity Park, Indiana, Danny Phantom, must now defeat these two. But, he will not be able to do this alone...The time has come for a new battle. And no one knows who shall emerge the victor.**

**Castlevania: Rhapsody Of The Blood Moon!**

* * *

We now find ourselves in the town of Sherbrook, Quebec, Canada, were we see a humble home to a young Caucasian woman with light brown hair, with two signature purple hair clips, and dark green eyes. She was dressed in a long sleeve pink shirt with dark pink sleeves, light blue jeans and pink and white sneakers with white socks in them. This was Diana Lombard, a paranormal investigator for an agency called The Center, along with her step-brother, Martin Mystery and their friends, Java, a 100,000 year old caveman and Billy, a small alien from another planet.

She had recently moved in with a friend of hers from one of her brother's old cases, Michelle Dubois, a woman who looked a little bit like her. Michelle was a few inches taller than Diana, she also had light brown hair that went down to her back and dark green eyes as well. She was dressed in a light blue sweater that had a white T-shirt underneath and dark pants while wearing boots that had fake fur on them. She was helped by Diana, Martin and Java when they were on the trail of a Doppelgänger that she tried to get rid of by preforming an exorcism, but it only made things worse as the Dopplegänger only stole the faces of women who looked like her, the only way to get rid of it was to do a binding spell and banish it, which Martin was able to do.

Diana and Michelle were sitting in the living room on the couch, sipping hot chocolate and relaxing by the fireplace. "So, Michelle, have you thought about finding a new boy yet?" asked Diana.

That comment actually made her blush. "What...N-No! Diana Lombard why would you ask me that?" she shot back.

"Well, for some reason, my brother has been having trouble getting a steady relationship with a girl." Diana told her. "And he was hoping, maybe you could help him with that."

Michelle raised her eyebrow in confusion to that. "Me? Well, I do feel sorry for him not getting a date. So, I'd be happy to oblige." she reluctantly agreed to the offer.

"Oh thank you so much for this!" Diana said, hugging her roommate. "You have no idea how much this means to me. Because, there is no way I'm letting Martin date Jenni." she added. It was true, Martin was having a hard time getting a date with a girl and he always got shot down by every girl at his school, Torrington Academy, where he and Diana both graduated from. And she also did not want him dating her best friend, Jenni Anderson, who was a target of his affection.

"Um... Between you and me, Martin should be with someone who is not high maintenance and will like him for who he is, not what he has or doesn't have." she whispered. "And also, I'm not sure how he's feeling right now. But it can't be very good."

Just then, there was a beep at the computer. "Hmm? Sounds like The Center needs me." said Diana.

"A new assignment?" asked Michelle.

"Gotta be." Diana told her. "Guess I'm heading out. I'll be back, see you later."

"See ya, Di." Michelle said, to her friend.

Diana was now in her pink heavy jacket and fur boots as she drove to where the signal was coming from._ 'I wonder what M.O.M. has in store this time.'_ she thought. _'And what is Martin gonna think about this? Only one way to find out.'_

* * *

Elsewhere, we see a town called Amity Park in the state of Indiana. Here we see a young man with short black hair and blue eyes, dressed in a white T-shirt, red jacket, blue jeans and red and white sneakers and a dark blue backpack on his back. This was what Danny Fenton looked like now, he was also Amity Park's own ghost powered superhero, Danny Phantom. He got to be that way because of an accident with his family's Ghost Portal, and he was given superpowers out of it. For a while he doubted them, but after saving the world multiple times, he had admitted a newfound respect.

He sighed in a sad way and winced in pain. He had a black eye on his face and it was because he had a bad day at school today. This girl he had a crush on, Paulina Sanchez, had shattered his heart and rejected his feelings. He tried to ask her if she would go on a date with him, but she brushed him off like he was nothing. And hit him in the eye before one of the other students rammed her into the lockers before throwing her out the door. His teacher, Mr. Lancer, let him out of school early and he was given the rest of the month off to forget about this.

"Man, this sucks." he complained to himself as he sat by the bus stop and waited for the bus. "It's the afternoon so I can wait until the sun goes down to head home." he added. The bus then stopped, allowing a few to get off at the destination and Danny payed the faire for the ride and made his way to the back of the bus and he set his backpack down, sitting by the window.

The bus started to move again for a little bit but stopped at the next place, and on the bus came a few passengers and one of them went to where Danny was sitting. "Excuse me, is this seat taken?" asked a female voice.

Danny looked up at who said it and it was a young woman who looked to be a few years older than him, she had long black hair that had a silver streak in it and was dressed in a brown coat, yellow shirt that exposed her cleavage and tight stomach while she also had faded jeans on with a pair of purple flats on her feet. She also had a bluish purple bag over her shoulder.

"No, it's not taken, you can sit there." he said, blushing a little bit.

"Thanks." The woman said as she sat down next to him and she put her seatbelt on.

The driver of the bus started moving the vehicle again and Danny also saw how lovely the young woman's lips were but he was also a little nervous as well. "Uh...Hi there."

"Hello." the woman said back to him and she saw something that was off about him. "You look a little sad." she added. "Your aura tells me that. I'd like to know, what's on your mind, kiddo?"

Danny sighed again and turned around to show the woman his black eye. "I've been having a bad day today. And I'm pain due to being treated like an outcast by my peers."

Feeling bewildered, the woman asked, "Well, why were you having such a bad day?" she asked. "I mean, it can't be that bad.

"It is. I was trying to get Paulina Sanchez, this girl I have a huge crush on who goes to my school, to go on a date with me."

The woman looked at him and had a intrigued look. "Girl problems. Let me guess, you got sidetracked or something like that, didn't you?"

"Similar but different, this jerk, Dash Baxter, the quarterback of the football team shoved me to the ground and started to beat me up." he elaborated. "They had me pined down so hard I couldn't get back to my feet. And turns out, Paulina was behind it all. She said she would never go on a date with me if my life depended on it and then she gave me a black eye and this cut on the side of my face." he then showed her the cut in question. "But it stopped when one of the other students got in Paulina's face and rammed her into the wall along with Dash and the rest of the football players because he flipped out in a rage." he said, as tears began to water up in his eyes and he added, "I don't know what I saw in her. I thought she was the one who would be my wife someday...but now..." he choked up a little bit, feeling like he was going to cry again.

The woman now was in shock by this startling development. She pulled Danny close to her breasts and stroked his head of hair in a soothing way like a mother comforting her child. "Shhhhhhh, there there, it's alright." she said to him, even though his face was buried in her cleavage. "I'm sorry that happened to you. But don't let that discourage you."

She pulled Danny's face out and she wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'll try not to." he said. "Anyway, after this happened, I was sent to the infirmary and the nurse said it would be a while before I can come back, but what also happened was the student who stood up for me threw Paulina out of the door. My teacher, Mr. Lancer, and the principal gave me the rest of the month off to try and forget about this mess." he let out another sigh about it. "I'm glad to have some days off of school and all, but I don't know how to get past the trauma I've gone through today."

The woman finally got to ask, "What's your name?"

"Danny...Danny Fenton."

The woman smiled at him, "My name is Kendra, Kendra Fielding, I'm studying to be a doctor." she kindly introduced herself to the boy. "It's nice to meet you, Danny."

"Likewise Kendra." Danny smiled lightly. "But also, one other thing. I also didn't get to have lunch today. Dash took my lunch money before I left." he felt depressed again.

The woman, now called Kendra Fielding, thought of something. _'I have to do something to make Danny feel better.'_ she thought, and then the lightbulb went on in her head. "You know what'll cheer you up? I'll take you out to lunch. I'm buying."

He looked up at her and in his eyes, she was being very generous to him. "Okay, I'd like that very much. Thank you."

"Your welcome." Kendra said back to him. "I know a good Italian restaurant in the area. We can go there."

"Alright, I'm feeling in the mood for some Italian food today." Danny agreed.

"Good, me too." Kendra said to him as she felt her stomach rumble.

* * *

Back in Sherbrooke, Diana stopped her ride and found the hidden entrance and when she got inside, she was now in a room that had a lot of people dressed in white the the agency's logo on their badge. A scanner went up and down her body and she saw a console where she could place her hand onto. And so, she did, it scanned her hand and the computer voice said, **_'Diana Lombard, cleared.'_** as Diana set foot on the moving platform.

Just then, she spotted a little green guy floating around in a silver hovercraft, this was Billy, an alien who used to be known as Ganthor, but he was saved thanks to Martin, Diana and Java. "Hey Diana!" Billy waved at her.

"Hi Billy!" she said back to him. "Are Martin and Java here yet?"

"No, actually, M.O.M. only needs you for this job." Billy told her. "I'm not sure what the situation is, but it sounds serious."

Diana was a little confused. She wondered, "Why would she only need me for this one?" she asked herself.

The two of them got inside of the elevator and went up a few floors until at last they were in the briefing room, and there at the desk stood a woman dressed in a white outfit, a headset on the right side of her face, she had purple eyes and lipstick to match while she also had a beauty mark and short black hair. This was Lana Johnston, the Mystery Organization Manager, or M.O.M. for short. She was the lady in charge of The Center and Martin, Diana, Java and Billy's boss.

**(A/N: In the Martin Mystery cartoon, M.O.M.'s real name was never revealed, so I gave her the real name Lana Johnston as reference to Jim Johnston, the guy who does the music for WWE.)**

"Hello Diana, glad you could make it." she said.

"Hi M.O.M, what's going on?" Diana greeted and asked the woman. "Why is it I'm the only needed for this assignment?"

"Martin is in a slump and the reason I need you is simple." M.O.M began to brief her on the situation. "There is something happening in Europe and the people are in a panic." she showed Diana a video of the whole scary picture. Someone or something was enjoying the evening and then was attacked by a creature that looked half human and half bat. Diana saw what the creature had done, it bit the person on the neck and started to drink the person's blood and turned their victim into a creature just like it.

Seeing this made Diana freak out in horror at sight of the video and she held Billy close to her, not noticing that he was enjoying her hugging him. "W-W-Were those...Vampires?"

"Yep, and I know who summoned them." replied M.O.M. as she got out a book. "Are you familiar with the Bram Stoker novel, "Dracula" right?" she asked.

Diana nodded. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with...?" she paused and then gasped. "You don't mean..."

"I'm afraid so, Count Dracula is in fact real." M.O.M. told her. "Most people assume he's a character in movies or books, but those are based on history. Years ago in Romania, a clan of Vampire Hunters, the Belmont Clan, dedicated themselves to hunting the undead. However, they vanished from the world after one of their own, Richter Belmont, had been controlled by the Dark Priest, Shaft and resurrected Dracula." she then showed an image of the man in question, he wore a white headband, blue battle robes, and belt and boots while his hair was short and brown and he had blue eyes.

"That's him?" asked Diana.

"Yes, that's Richter Belmont." M.O.M. replied again. "However, thanks to his sister-in-law, Maria Renard and Dracula's son, Alucard, he was freed from Shaft's control. Allowing Alucard to defeat Dracula. But it would not be long before he would be revived during the eclipse in 1999, when Julius Belmont would redeem his family name after having some help from the Morris Clan, the Belnades clan and Alucard."

Diana looked confused a little. "The Morris Clan, as in Quincy Morris from Bram Stoker's novel?" she asked, M.O.M. nodded. "Whoa, did not know that. I mean, I heard that Quincy was the one who defeated Dracula, but I didn't know about the Belmont's." she wondered something else about it. "But what should be done?"

"Your mission, like it or not, is to go to Transylvania and make sure Dracula stays destroyed." M.O.M. said to her. "Martin would easily fall victim to Drac's hypnosis powers, and I don't want to risk that. So, I chose you. Your knowledge of the story could be useful in this job."

Diana began to think about what it would be like if Martin had gone on the mission with her, the thought of Martin becoming Dracula's slave would be awful, same went for Dracula turning her into his undead bride. She quickly clenched her fist and had a look of determination in her eyes. She stood firmly and said, "Alright, I'll go!"

M.O.M. smiled, "That a girl." she said. "I knew I could count on you!" M.O.M. then pressed a button and a wall opened up to show something. "But, you will not be working alone on this job." she said again. "These two are going with you." inside were two young men, one had Caucasian skin, the other had pale skin, long blonde hair, pointy ears, fangs and golden eyes that had a cat's eye slit appearance to them. The Caucasian man had short black hair and brown eyes and was dressed in a trenchcoat that was grayish blue and had a good cross symbol on the back of the coat. He also had a white shirt with a silver cross symbol on his chest, a cross medallion around his neck, darkwash pants and boots that went to the knees. The pointy eared man was dressed in black and gold with a cape and had a holster for a sword. "Diana Lombard, meet the new heir to the Belmont Clan, Jake Belmont. And the one with him is Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes, or Alucard as he's known."

Diana was wide-eyed in shock when she saw Alucard in person. "Whoa! I never thought I would ever be able to meet Dracula's son!" she said, feeling like she was in awe. "Forgive me for being a little starstruck."

"Oh, much appreciated, Miss Diana." Alucard said, kissing Diana's hand, making her giggle and blush. "I shouldn't be surprised if someone is starstruck, but I do feel flattered by this." he smiled lightly. "Jake adopted me as his brother, and I had my name changed to Adrian Belmont." he told her.

"Wow, that's a good change." Diana said. She then turned her head back over to M.O.M. and felt something was wrong. "But Martin has the U-Watch, how will I be able to contact you if I have any problems?"

"I have a U-Watch prepared for you. Here you go." the boss lady said. The device in question looked like Martin's U-Watch, but had a pink, blue and silver color scheme to it.

"Wow! Thank you M.O.M., I appreciate it." said Diana. "Will I be needing any additional gadgets for this mission?"

"Yes, indeed so." said M.O.M.

Jake then went up to her, shook her hand and then got out a remote control. "Diana Lombard, here is some additional gear for you." he pressed a button on the remote and it showed a wall of weaponry that was useful for hunting Vampires. "Wooden Stakes that can be driven through the heart of the undead." he showed her the wooden weapons and the holder for them. "Weaponized garlic spray and bombs." next was a whole rack full of bombs and spray cans of weaponized garlic and several cloves of garlic. "You can use the regular cloves of garlic to not only ward Vampires off, but also spice up a salad." Jake said. "And for the piece de resistance..." he then unveiled a robe that had a cross symbol on the back, and was magenta, navy blue and silver with black boots, leggings and a belt while the gloves were silvery white and blue while the inside of the coat was dark red. The boots had kneepads on them and the jacket had pads on the shoulders. "This will be your battlesuit in this mission."

Diana looked at the outfit and was amazed. "Oh my wow!" she said. "How did you make this?"

"Oh, I was influenced by the garments of my ancestor, Leon Belmont." Jake said to her. "Oh, there is another weapon you will be needing as well." He then grabbed what looked like some kind of dark brown rope but it now had red and silver parts attached to it. "Behold, the Vampire Killer, a whip used by the Belmont Clan for centuries. It has deemed you worthy." he said.

At first, Diana did not know what to say. "I...I never used a whip before, but I guess there's a first time for everything." she came out. She then had a look of determination in her eyes again. "I better suit up!" she added. She went into the holding area and started to change into her new gear. She took off her shirt first, showing that she was wearing a white bra that fit her D cup breasts, which had gotten bigger ever since she graduated from Torrington Academy. Next was her short pants as she had liberated her firm rear and she had on a pair of blue panties. She then started to put on the leggings, then the boots as they went up to her thighs, next was the top of the suit, it was a top that showed her ample cleavage when she zipped it up, at first she had a little trouble with getting the leggings on when her booty got in the way a little, but she got over it. Next, she put on the gloves and lastly was the robe as she buckled it to her stomach and she put the belt on around her hips and she was done.

"You ready yet, Diana?" asked Billy.

"All set." Diana said, as she was now dressed up in the garments and put her hands on her hips in a heroic manner. "How do I look?" she asked.

Billy answered, "Lovely in that outfit." in a lovestruck manner.

"Thanks Billy." Diana said, lovingly. She turned her attention back to Jake and Alucard. "So, when do we leave?"

"In just five hours, we go there when the sun goes down." Jake said to her. "Alucard, how long will it take us to get there?"

"We should arrive there shortly after our contact meets us at the station." Jake said to her. "Yeah, we're going on a train there."

Diana was wide-eyed in shock and astonishment. "A train?" Wow!" she said, getting ready to pack her luggage for the trip.

* * *

Back in Amity Park, Danny and Kendra sat at a table together and had their lunch. Kendra was having a few slices of pizza and Danny had a pepperoni, spinach and sausage calzone they both had root beer floats to drink and a cinnamon roll for desert.

"Wow, this chair costs more than my allowance." Danny said. "And this calzone is da bomb. With a capital D.A. in it."

Kendra giggled at him. "Nice use of wordplay, kiddo." she said to him. But she then let out a ***UURRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPP!*** Covering her mouth she blushed a little bit. "Scuse me. That wasn't very ladylike of me." she giggled. "But trust me, you're better off without that Paulina girl. The last thing you need is a girl who doesn't like you for who you are but what you have."

Deep down inside his heart, Danny knew that was true, but he didn't want to admit it. "I just didn't want anyone to think less of me if I went for her." he said, feeling bummed.

Kendra saw the way Danny's hands were on the table. She gently put her hands on top of his. "Between you and me Danny, I think people would think less of a guy like you if you actually stayed with her." she told him. "Because the way I see it, a strong, smart and funny guy like you deserves so much better." she said, soothingly.

Danny was very touched by the way she said that about him deserving much better than anyone gave him credit for. "You know Kendra, you're right." he agreed with a different expression. "But I just wanted to..."

"Get her to love you? I know." Kendra finished his sentence for him. "But you can't make someone like you. Especially not someone like Paulina, it doesn't work that way. She prefers to stick to her own kind."

"But she promised me that she would help me with my American History homework, but then I find out the whole thing was a lie. What's wrong with me?" Danny sighed with anguish.

Kendra then said to him, "Well, bad things happen to people who go back on their word." placing her hand on his shoulder. "Danny, listen to me. There's nothing wrong with you. There's only something wrong with someone who thinks there's something wrong with you." she got out of her seat and added, "Just be careful next time. Okay?"

After hearing that saying from her, Danny felt moved. "Okay, from now on, I'm going to be careful about who I date." he said.

Kendra then kissed him on the cheek, making his face turn red. "Good boy, Danny." she said to him.

A few minutes later, the two exited the restaurant and walked around a bit. "Thanks for getting me lunch, Kendra. I'm feeling relieved now." he said to her.

"Don't mention it, Danny." she said back to him. But she now felt like she was hiding something. "Look, I gotta confess, I...I know that you're half Ghost." she came straight out.

This was a shocking turn of events for Danny, the only ones who knew his secret were his friends, Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, his sister Jazz Fenton, and his parents, Jack and Maddie, but now someone he just met knows his secret. "What?!" he said, trying not to tell. "How long have you known?" he demanded.

"Just six months." Kendra said to him, acknowledging the fact that she knew the exact length of time she had known. "You may not know this, but you got my mom and me out of a burning building before. And I wanted to return the favor."

Danny remembered that rescue he did before, he had no idea that he would meet the sister of the boy he saved from that fire. "Wow, small world isn't it?" he said.

"Yeah. Very much so." Kendra added. "My brother, Leon is a huge fan of yours."

Danny smiled, knowing that he had a fan. "Glad to hear it." he said. "But what about your dad?" he asked.

"Dad's just fine." Kendra reassured him. "He's in a wheelchair now, but he still helping those in need."

"He's a hero, good for him." he gave a thumbs up for her father. "Um, you won't say anything about me being half Ghost will you?" he asked, feeling afraid of his secret getting out.

"Don't worry, kiddo." she winked. "Your secret's safe."

"Thanks." Just then, Danny's Ghost Sense started catching on as a blue vapor came out of his mouth. "My Ghost Sense. Trouble!" he got intense.

A blast shot out of nowhere and down came a glowing armored humanoind ghost with a cannon mounted on the arm as a skull logo on the belt buckle. This was Skulker, one of Danny's archenemies and Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. "At last, I've been looking for you, Ghost Child." he said.

Danny groaned in annoyance. "Really, Skulker?!" You just had to ruin the middle part of my day!" he complained. "Well, now you're gonna get what's coming to you!" he cracked his knuckles and said his battle cry. "Going Ghost!" two white rings appeared around Danny's body and he quickly changed into a black jumpsuit with silver gloves and boots while his hair turned white and green eyes.

He was now in his Danny Phantom costume and flew up to Skulker at high speed, punching him in the jaw, and causing him to crash into the dumpster. "Ugh, rotten tuna? Vile!" Skulker said to himself before getting back to his feet.

Danny then shot at him with an Ectoblast and shot the cannon off his arm. "Take that you!" he said to him. "Now what are you doing here? And who sent you?!" he demanded. "As if I didn't already know." he added with sarcasm, making Kendra giggle.

"And why should I tell you?" Skulker countered with a question of his own.

He then grabbed Skulker by the neck. "Because if you don't, I will dismantle your Ecto-Skeleton, use it to make new alloy for my Thermos and make sure you have the worst day ever when I send you to a place where you're hunting equipment is useless." he punched Skulker five times with an angry stare on his face.

"I won't say a thing to you!" the hunter said. "You won't get it out of me!"

Danny's eyes started to glow with more rage. "Today's NOT a good day to push me over the edge, Skulker!" he rapidly punched and kicked Skulker repeatedly. Then he started pounding him to the ground some more before Skulker conceded.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! Plasmius sent me here!" he confessed, causing Danny to have his jaw drop in astonishment.

Danny had no idea that an old enemy of his had returned. "WHAT!? Vlad is back, again?" he demanded.

"Yes, and he's got a new hideout, somewhere in Romania!" Skulker continued. "You'll have to watch your back from now on, Ghost Child."

Danny sighed with rage. "I am really sick and tired of you always calling me a child! The better term is Halfa or Hybrid!" he pointed out sternly. "And what do you mean I have to watch my back from now on?"

"Plasmius has allied himself with the most evil monster the world has ever known." Skulker continued, menacingly. "Vlad Plasmius' new partner is in fact...the king of the Vampires himself...Count Dracula!" he said.

Danny's eyes grew wide when he heard that name. "D-D-D-D-DRACULA?! That's impossible!"

"Oh, it is possible!" Skulker laughed evilly as he flew off.

Danny was left speechless after hearing that and he felt a dark shadow creep into his mind and he instantly knew that something was about to happen. Kendra then raced over to him and said, "Danny, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, Kendra." Danny said, reassuring her. "But it looks like I've got another enemy to take down." he added, in a brooding way. "If Count Dracula IS alive and kicking, I'm going to Transylvania and defeat him and Vlad."

Kendra then embraced Danny. "You know, my brother has been wanting to hunt down Dracula for a while now." she told him that fact. "At first, I told him that Dracula was not real, but after hearing this from that Skulker, I believe it."

Danny sighed softly and then said, "Very well, and would you like to come? I mean, I do want to return the favor for treating me to lunch."

"Sure." Kendra said. "How long will it take to get there?"

Danny then had an idea. "We'll go through the Ghost Zone and exit through the the train station in Transylvania."

"Okay, my folks are on vacation right now." Kendra said to him. "Japan. Meeting with a friend of theirs."

"Alright." Danny said, changing back to his normal look. "Let's head to my place."

Kendra nodded in agreement. "I'll call Leon." she said, getting her phone out and began to call her brother as they both started to walk to Fenton Works.

* * *

Inside the inner workings of Dracula's Castle, Dracula and Vlad were seen in the Alchemy Laboratory of were met by one of the Three Sisters, three of Dracula's concubines.

"Master, glad you could make it." said one of the sisters. "And you as well, Vlad."

Dracula kissed them all on the hand and said, "Thank you, ladies." said Drac. "What has Issac been up to?"

Just then, a man with short red hair and tattoos all over his body turned around to face him. This was Issac, a Devil Forgemaster and servant of Dracula. "My lord. I have combined the Devil Forge crystals with ectoplasm to make these." he revealed that the monsters all had a green and magenta crystal on them. "I call them Plasmions while the bigger ones are known as Dracunox."

Vlad smiled at him, as did Dracula. "Hmmmm, most impressive." he said. "Exceptional work Issac."

"Very much so." added the Vampire King.

Issac then thought of something. "Since the Blood Moon is coming, I was going to suggest that you send these creatures to attack Amity Park and then the rest of the world."

"Brilliant idea." Dracula said, agreeing to the idea. "When the Blood Moon rises, we shall unleash them upon the world!"

"And soon, Maddie Fenton will be mine!" Vlad added to the idea.

They were then greeted by a busty woman who had long hair and markings on her skin that looked like a humanoind bat, this was the Succubus, one of Dracula's minions. "Oh, Vlad, why would you even bother with her?" she said. "I'm so much better than her."

Dracula cleared his throat and said, "Succubus, leave him be. Go guard one of the tunnels." he ordered.

The Succubus knelt down and went away. "At once Lord Dracula."

Dracula then began to feel like something was bothering him. "I sense something." he said. "A presence I've not felt since." he got a feel of the air and wind around his castle. "Belmont...he is coming, along with my son, Alucard, who defeated me before."

Vlad turned to him. "Issues with your son? I'd like to fight him, soon."

"I believe you will." Dracula said.

* * *

Back at Fenton Works, Danny made it home and was greeted by a large and bulky man with black hair with some white in the back and blue eyes. He always wears an orange jumpsuit with black gloves and boots. This was his father, Jack Fenton, the founder of Fenton Works and professional ghost hunter.

"Danny, hey there, son." Jack said, greeting the boy. "What brings you home?

Danny felt down, but then in walked a curvy woman with shoulder-length auburn hair, deep red lipstick, and violet eyes. She was wearing a blue rubber jumpsuit, along with black rubber gloves and boots. This was Danny's mom, Maddie Fenton, the very woman that Vlad is trying to take from Jack and Danny. And with her was a young woman who was sort of Danny's age, she was dressed in a black tank top, aqua pants, and a pair of simple, black flats. This was Danny's older sister, Jazz.

"Hey Mom, Dad, Jazz." Danny greeted back to them. "I had an awful day at school."

Jack interrupted him, "We know. Jazz told us." he said. "That Paulina girl had gone too far this time!"

Danny sat down in the chair looking depressed. "True, and I was saved by a fellow student who had enough of the crap I went through."

Maddie then said, "Danny, watch your mouth." scolding him for saying a bad word.

"No, mom, he's right!" Jazz defended him. "Danny's been through enough scolding for today."

Maddie had a look of concern about her son. "You're right, Jazz. Sorry for saying that, sweetie. I'm just really shook up by this."

"Not your fault, Mom." Danny said, as his mother sat down next to him. "Paulina said that I was a waste of space and that I wasn't good enough for her."

Maddie wasted no time at all as she ran her fingers through his hair, soothing him a little bit. "Danny Fenton, if there is one thing you are, it's good. Anyone who has a problem with that can take it out with me." she said, as she comforted him. "Anyway, what else happened before you came home?"

"Well, after hearing from the student who saved me from Dash Baxter and his goons, Mr. Lancer and the Principal gave me the rest of the month off from school. They felt I suffered enough, so they gave me a list of the tests that will be around in the weeks to come." Danny told them the rest of what happened. "And I already asked Jazz, Sam and Tucker to help me with those, and I went for a walk around the town a little bit until I got on the bus and made a new friend, Kendra Fielding, who treated me to lunch when she met me on the bus, and she gave me some advice."

Maddie and Jack looked a little bewildered. "Someone treated you to lunch?"

Danny nodded. "Yes, and here she is." he said, as Kendra walked into the living room and shook hands with them. "Mom, Dad, Jazz, this is Kendra Fielding. She treated me to lunch and understood what I had felt lately."

"Hi there Mr. And Mrs. Fenton, Jazz." Kendra introduced herself to them.

"Hi Kendra!" all three of them said, in unison.

Danny then told them something else. "After she and I had lunch together, I had a run-in with Skulker, and he told me that Plasmius sent him to find me."

"Vlad's back?" Maddie said, with a feel of shock. "Not good."

"Even worse, Skulker told me that Vlad has a new partner." Danny said to them. "Where are Sam and Tucker?"

"They're in the Op's Center." said Jazz. "You gonna need them too?"

"Yeah."

Just then, two kids the same age as Danny came down the stairs and greeted Danny. One was a dark skinned guy with short black hair, teal eyes and was dressed in a yellow long-sleeve shirt, cargo pants and a red beanie hat while the other was a girl with long black hair, purple eyes and lipstick to match while she also had a dark purplish-gray long-sleeve, black pants, boots and a black bracelet watch. These two were Tucker Foley and Samantha 'Sam' Manson, Danny's long-time best friends and partners in crime-fighting.

"Hey Danny, we were hoping you'd get here." said Tucker

"Who is this woman with you?" asked Sam.

Danny then told the two of them, "This is Kendra Fielding, she treated me to lunch and she knows I'm half Ghost."

His parents and the others were stunned to find this out. "WHAT?!" they said in unison.

"I've known he was half Ghost since he saved me and my mom from a fire before." Kendra told them. "My brother, Leon, is a huge fan of his, and he's on his way here."

"And also, Sam, Tucker, Vlad Plasmius is back." Danny added to that. "Not only thatbut diridu my short fight against Skulker, I found out that Vlad isn't working alone. He's partnered himself with a certain someone who has been known throughout the centuries...Count Dracula."

All five of them gasped in horror at this news. "Dracula?!" asked Sam.

"How can that be?" Jazz said. "There's no such thing as Dracula!"

"Actually Jazz, there's something you should know." said Jack. "Dracula does exist. Years ago, our ancestor, John Fentonightingale helped Quincy Morris defeat him and several other monsters who tried to destroy our way of life."

"But Dad, I thought it was just a story by Bram Stoker." Jazz added, feeling a little skeptical about the situation.

"That's just based on history." Maddie said. "Dracula is in fact real." She began to tell her daughter what really happened. "Many centuries ago, before Quincy Morris had defeated Dracula, there was a clan of Vampire Hunters called the Belmont Clan. Before Dracula got his name, he was Mathias Cronqvist, he kidnapped and had some other Vampire bit Sara, the fianceé of Leon Belmont. And during his crusade to save her, an alchemist named Rinaldo saved Sara by transmuting her soul into a weapon which the Belmont Clan called the Vampire Killer, a whip that was used Quincy Morris, just like in the story."

Jazz was bewildered by this whole thing and felt like she was going to faint, but she didn't. "Whoa! I never heard of the Belmont Clan. Aside from Leon Belmont, who else had this whip?"

Maddie said, "The other Belmont's who had it were Trevor, Christopher, Simon, Juste and Richter. However, Trevor Belmont was not alone in defeating Dracula. He had help from an adventurer named Grant Dynasty, Sypha Belnades, a magic user who later became his wife and Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes or Alucard as he's known now."

"Alucard? Isn't that Dracula spelled backwards?" asked Sam.

"He's Dracula's son." Jack stated. "And fortunately, he is not like his father. He's quite the opposite. He helped Richter Belmont be freed from the control of the Dark Priest Shaft, with some help from Maria Renard, Richter's Sister-in-law. Richter felt like he stained the Belmont's reputation and gave the Vampire Killer whip to the Morris Clan."

"Quincy's son, John used it during World War II and his best friend, Eric Lecarde went with him to take down Dracula's niece, Elizabeth Bartley, later his son, Johnathan Morris and a friend of his would be the ones to confront the Vampire King before Julius Belmont would be the one to redeem his family name back in 1999 during the eclipse that year." Maddie finished.

Sam and Tucker were bewildered and shocked by this sort of thing. "Wow, who knew that Dracula's son was successful in defeating him before." said Tucker.

Just then, a male voice could be heard. "Someone mention Dracula being revived?" and into the living room stepped a young man who had short brown hair and blue eyes dressed in a white shirt, darkwash jeans and a red and grayish jacket with a midnight blue backpack. "Hey there, sis." he waved to Kendra.

"Hey Leon." Kendra said back to the boy as she hugged him. "This is my younger brother, Leon Fielding."

"Hi everyone." Leon greeted them.

"Hi Leon." Jazz said, shaking his hand. "I'm Jazz Fenton, Danny's older sister. These are our parents, Jack and Maddie."

"Hello there Leon." they both said.

Tucker and Sam went up to him. "Hi, I'm Tucker Foley, this is Sam Manson."

"I know who you are." Leon said. "I've been fallowing Danny's adventures for some time now and I'm a huge fan of his."

Sam was amazed at how much this was a shock for them. "Wow, it's good to know Danny's got a fan." said Sam. "So, Leon, what are you doing here?"

"Well, when my sister told me that Dracula was real, I was ecstatic to hear this." Leon started going into 'fanboy' mode. "They said he didn't exist, they said I was crazy, but I knew it!" he said. "For years I have been wanting to hunt him down, just like the Belmont clan and Quincy Morris." Sam and Jazz looked at each other in astonishment, as were Danny's parents. "Which is why, I want to go with you to Transylvania and defeat him. Don't try to talk me out of this."

At first Danny was against the idea of an innocent bystander interfering with his job, but he knew that it was no use in arguing with the eager. "Alright, Leon, you can come. But just promise me you'll be careful." he said to him.

"Leon nodded and showed him all the preparations he stuffed into his backpack. "Don't worry, I've got all the Vampire repellent needed for this task. So, how do we get there?" he wondered.

Danny got up off the chair and said, "We'll have to go through the Ghost Zone. And we'll need transportation." he said.

"Use the Specter Speeder, son." Jack said, confirming his permission to use it. "Just bring it back in one piece, okay?"

"Sure Dad." Danny said as his father tossed him the keys to the Specter Speeder. "And we'll keep in contact with you at all times. We'll let you know if we'll need some additional defense."

"Gotcha." Maddie said.

The lot of them raced down the stairs to the basement where they saw the remodeled Specter Speeder. It was originally a small transportation vehicle, with only a small bench in the front for the pilot and passengers, that could only fits three people maximum, but they expanded it to fit more than three people, it could now fit a select number of them and have room to work on new gadgets. The front of the Speeder is a clear dome, which acts as the windshield. There is also a small area behind the front bench.

"Wow! You guys remodeled it after the last time I saved the planet." Danny said, feeling quite in awe by this. "I hope it's faster this time."

"Oh, it is." Maddie replied. "And it also has a new thermos for you."

"Thanks Mom." Danny said. He got to the front of the Speeder and buckled up, Sam, Jazz, Tucker, Leon and Kendra all got into their collective seats and buckled their seatbelts too. Danny put the keys in the ignition.

"Good luck everyone." Jack said.

"Thanks, Dad." Jazz said, waving goodbye to them.

Danny turned the ignition on and said, "Ecto-Batteries to power. Turbines to speed. Traction locked...All go!" he said as the Ghost Portal opened and the Speeder zoomed into the vortex, sending it into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

A few hours later, we see Diana, Alucard, Jake and Billy arriving at the train that was authorized by The Center. The train itself had The Center logo on the sides of it while it was all painted silvery-white and had normal windows that were useful for allowing passengers to see a different view at night when they needed a clearer view.

"Wow, this is one amazing train you got here, M.O.M." Diana said. "I never thought we'd be riding it."

"Well, you will be now." M.O.M. told her. "Good luck everyone."

"Thank you." said Alucard, as he, Jake, Billy and Diana all boarded the train and it zoomed off to the destination.

**(A/N: I'll make a longer version of this scene later on.)**

* * *

Meanwhile, we find ourselves in the confines of a place known as the Ghost Zone, the very same place where Danny sent all the ghosts he had defeated in the past. Danny wandered around in the Specter Speeder and Leon got a look at how it was.

"Whoa, so this is where you put all the ghosts you beat before?" asked Leon.

Danny nodded. "Sure is, Leon." he said.

"And it looks like one of them is up ahead!" Sam said, looking out the window and Danny stopped the Speeder and saw a girl floating there.

She was a pale skinned girl with a long, flaming, teal hair pulled back into a ponytail at the top of her head, two locks of hair framing her face that was resembling a sharp-angled "M", and light purple lipstick. She's able to control the temperature of her hair in order for it to be hot enough to use as an attack or cool enough to wear hats and can even control if it looks like fire or real hair. Like some other ghosts, her eyes are green. Her clothing is attractive and appealing in nature, consisting of a black choker around her neck, a black one-shouldered crop-top, one long glove that covers most of her right arm, and one black bracelet on her left arm. She also wears a pair of what appear to be leather pants with a silver belt and skull boots. This was Ember McLain, a rocker ghost girl who Danny fought before and has now earned his respect.

"Ember, what are you doing all the way out here?" asked Danny.

Ember looked up at the boy and said to him, "Oh, hey there Danny." as she floated up to the Speeder. "I'm just drowning in angst. Skulker dumped me after we had a falling out." she told him.

Danny was bewildered about that and told her what happened. "Well, I had a run-in with your ex and he told me Vlad Plasmius is back again, and not only that, but he's allied himself with the King of the Vampires, Count Dracula." he said.

Ember was not the only one there. She was with two other female Ghosts, one had green dreadlocks and was dressed in a red jacket, black tank-top, fishnet stockings, boots and a miniskirt and another was all black like a shadow but had red eyes. These were Kitty, the girlfriend of Johnny 13 and Penelope Spectra. Danny had fought them before too, when Spectra tried to feed on Danny's misery and doubt when she turned Danny against his sister and when Kitty used Danny to make Johnny jealous.

"Count Dracula is back!?" Ember asked in fright. "Dammit, I knew this was going to be very bad!"

"Kitty, Spectra, you're here too?" asked Danny.

Kitty nodded. "Yeppers, I can't believe that your billionaire archenemy has revived the Vampire King." she said, feeling like she was out of the loop.

"I can't believe it either." said Jazz. "But, after hearing about the Belmont Clan fighting him before Quincy Morris, and about Alucard existing, I'll believe anything."

Spectra felt a rush of ecstasy flow through her as her face was red. "Mmmmmm, Alucard, what a handsome guy!" she said, feeling lovesick. But everyone was stunned by this, after seeing their collective faces, she cleared her throat and asked, "So, where are you going now?"

Danny came out with it. "Well, I'm going to Transylvania and stop Vlad and Dracula before they cause any more damage." he said. "Would you like to tag along with us?"

At first, Ember was skeptical about this, but after seeing Danny save Earth and the Ghost Zone from the Disasteroid, she knew she had to return the favor and help. "Sure Baby-Pop. It'll be worth it to get back at Skulker for dissing me!" she agreed and did a Knuckle-Bump with Danny. "C'mon girls, we're taggin'along with Danny Phantom and his bunch!"

"Yeah!" Kitty and Spectra said in unison. The door to the Specter Speeder opened and the three ghost girls went inside. To them, the inside of the new vehicle was huge and very advanced.

"I see you've added a few things." said Kitty. She then spotted the other passengers on the vessel. "Who are they?"

"Oh, this is Kendra Fielding and her younger brother, Leon." Tucker said to her. "Leon's a fan of Danny's and Kendra is one of the people Danny got out of a fire before."

Kendra and Leon waved at the three of them. "Hi there." she said. The three ghost girls waved back at them.

"So, what do you say I turn on this?" he pressed a button on the dashboard and it turned on some travel music for them to listen to while on the way to Transylvania. The song in question was Living On A Prayer by Bon Jovi.

Sam was impressed. "Hmm, Bon Jovi, eh? Good choice." she said.

Ember liked it too. "Oh, this is my jam!" she put her guitar to the side on the table. "Crank it up Baby-Pop!" she said to Danny and he smiled at her. So he did.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Danny said.

Kitty and Spectra decided to sit down and talk with Jazz. Spectra said, "I sensed an anomaly in Danny's aura earlier. He seems sad."

"Why is that?" asked Kitty.

Jazz spoke up and said, "Danny doesn't want to talk about it right now but I can give you the rundown."

And with that said, Jazz gave them the rundown of the events that led Danny's sadness.

* * *

**(BGM: Living On A Prayer by Bon Jovi plays)**

Elsewhere, we find a tavern in a part of Europe that a whole bunch of cheery booze-hounds were eating their food and drinking their beer, ale, whiskey and other beverages to their hearts content. A few of the patrons were drunk out of their minds and in the middle of a bar room brawl and one of the drunkards was eyeballing some young woman who was in there.

The woman in question had long ebony brown hair and green eyes and was dressed in a coat that was navy blue and she also had a pair of slacks and boots on her as well. And under the coat was a long-sleeve gray shirt that displayed her charms and also had full, pink lips. "Hello there, mama. You enjoyin your night 'ere?" he asked while he tried not to slur s he was drunk. "Youse waitin on your boyfriend, yo husband or are youse lone?"

The woman snarled a little bit as she got a whiff of the stench of booze in the man's breath. "Go away." she said, politely declining the way he was hitting on her.

But the guy refused to listen. "Why's don'cha ditch ya moron uva boyfriend and be wit a real man, like me?" he said, hitting on her excessively. "I's can shows ya a good time."

However, on the other side of the bar, another young woman was sitting across the way. She had black hair that went down to her butt and deep ocean blue eyes. She was dressed in a brown duster coat with a hood, a black and blue corset that made her boobs look bigger than they were before, a pair of tight pants and high-heel boots that went up to her thighs. She also had a dark green scarf around her neck. She had been guzzling down the sasparilla so much, she should have been dizzy by now, but she didn't as she took another swig of her drink and gulped it down.

However, she overheard the man, forcing himself on the woman at the other end of the bar. "C'mon honey, youse knows ya wants meee. Cmere." he said, as he tried to force a kiss on her.

The woman then kicked him below the belt, making him wince in pain. "Back off, jerk!" she said, furiously throwing him to the ground, getting everyone's attention in the room. "I'm not that desperate." she remarked.

The drunk man got up to his feet and had a look of anger on his face. "Okay, dat's it. Youse wantin a peesh a mee?!" he said. "YOUSE IS GONNA DIE NOW!" he roared in a fit of rage, and he ran up at her, touching her breasts, which made her gasp and blush at the same time.

"You fucking pervert!" she punched the man in the jaw and got out a gun, pointing it at him.

The man raised his hands into the air and began to mock her, "Oooh, what's dis bitch, you gonna shoot my head off?"

"It's tempting, besides you deserve to have your head blown off!" said the brown haired woman, as she felt angry.

As she was being mocked by the drunk, the woman with the hood got out of her seat and slowly walked over to the brunette. "Yeah right, I'm just trying to make you feel loved, and dis is da thanks I get?" he complained. "You for fucking sure, AIN'T GOT DA BALLS TO..." he was cut off when someone grabbed him by the underwear and gave him a wedgie before throwing him out to the front door.

"Stow it up your actuator, bub!" one of the male patrons demanded to him. "AND GET OUTTA HERE DAMMIT!"

The door opened up and the drunk man got grabbed by something and screamed in bloody murder and a silhouette held him close as blood could be seen, dripping from the neck of the drunkard. The silhouette turned around and it was a pale human-like creature with fangs and red eyes.

The male patron started to panic and said, "V-v-v-v-v-VAMPIRE!" as he screamed.

The Vampire started to zoom into the pub, yet the brown haired woman turned and said, "Let me take care of it!" she said, getting ready to shoot the monster.

But, the Raven haired woman who was at the end of the bar sroppst her. "No, guns are ineffective. Save your bullet and let me handle this!" she then got out a whip of some kind and attached to the tip of it, was a wooden stake, she launched the weapon at the monster, hitting it where it's heart is supposed to be, making it evaporate into ashes and go kaboom. "Next stop...Hell." she said, taking off her hood, showing that she also wore a headband around her forehead. She went out to where what was left of the drunk man was and drove a stake through his heart, to make sure he wouldn't harm anyone else.

The patrons all cheered for her and the bartender gave her another sasparilla and added a slice of pizza with it. "There you go. And thank you for getting rid of that Vampire for me." he said.

"Anytime, big fella." she said, guzzling down the drink and devouring the pizza no problem. ***URRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPP!*** she belched loudly before saying, "Whoa, 'Scuse me." as she giggled.

"Nice burp." the brown haired girl said, as she took a drink of her beverage as well. She did the same thing the other woman did, ***URRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPP!*** she burped really loud before giggling.

"Thanks. You have a nice one too." said the Raven haired beauty. "Name's Zarianna Morrow. Who are you?"

"I'm Kaitlyn Hart." she revealed her name to the other woman. "Mind if I call you Zari, for short? It's easy to remember."

The Raven-haired woman, now known as Zarianna Morrow thought about that notion and said, "Sure, only if I can call you Kate."

"You got it." she high-fived her and the two of them had a good laugh. "So, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a Vampire Huntress." she told her, making her feel astounded by this fact. "I also hunt down other demons and crazed psychos who are wannabe world conquerors." she put her feet up on the table and folded her arm behind her head. "And what about you?"

Kate told her what she did for a living. "Oh, I'm a magic user, librarian and private investigator." she then pulled something out from Zarianna's hair. It was a rose that was blue. "Wow, wasn't expecting that." she said.

Zarianna smiled when she saw this. "Wow, a magician." she was impressed. "So, what were you doing here at this place?"

Kate looked a little down when she heard that question. "I came to get away from my abusive boyfriend." she replied sadly. "He went too far this time. He was always abusive, one time he got into a fight with one of my male friends and he beat him so bad, my friend lost." Zarianna then began to notice something on her face. "Since that day, Joey, that's my male friends name, has been haunted by that matter. Joey was always so kind to me. Whenever he saw bruises on my arms from my abusive boyfriend, I would lie to him, telling hiom I'm alright, but he could tell if I was lying or not." she sniffed a little bit. "And when Joey was healing my wounds, my boyfriend was berserk and even pointed a gun at him."

Zari gasped in shock. "WHAT!? How dare he?!"

"Believe me, I hated it too." Kate added to that before she started choking up a little bit. "So, I finally confronted him and found out what he had been doing. He was smuggling drugs. And when he found out that I knew, he pointed his gun at me and now he won't stop hunting me down to have me dead! I don't know what to do!" she then started crying about it.

Seeing this made Zari feel sorry for poor Kate, so she wiped the tears from her eyes. "There, there, now." she said, pulling her close to her massive, soft, juicy bosom. "Cry it all out on my chest." she said to her, stroking her head soothingly to make her feel better. "You don't have to worry anymore. He's not gonna get away with it. I won't let him get away with it."

Kate sniffed a little more, as she wiped her eyes in response to Zari's comforting touch. "Thank you, Zari." she said to her. "Also, lately I've been hearing screams of peopl being attacked by monsters."

Zari was wide-eyed in shock when she heard this. "Yeah, yesterday I began reading about it. But I knew it had to be the work of Vampires." she told Kate about it and pulled out a newspaper with the article saying 'Bloodstained Attack! Vampires sighted in the area!' it showed the image of an unconscious person with bite marks on the neck and drained of blood. "And it could only mean one thing...Count Dracula has returned."

Kate gasped after hearing that name. "Dracula? Here? In this day and age?" Zari nodded to Kate to confirm it. "So, what should be done?"

The Dark haired beauty then thought of something. "I say you and I work together to infiltrate his castle, fins his tomb, and destroy him." she said. "I've got all the proper equipment in my RV. Shall we go?"

Kate looked at both her mug and Zari's, both were empty. "Sure. Let's get to it!" she agreed and they shook hands.

After tipping the Bartender, they hopped into the RV Zari drove in, buckled up and they zoomed off to Dracula's Castle to confront the Vampire King himself. Knowing little that Danny Phantom was on his way there too, as were Jake Belmont, Alucard and Diana Lombard. And thus begins the journey. Three teams, two rivals, one mission...Destroy Dracula!

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well there you have it folks, chapter 1 of Rhapsody Of The Blood Moon is officially here, and if you are wondering what will happen next, you shall find out in the chapters to come. Also, that part about John Fentonightingale helping Quincy Morris, I made that up. And I also made up the new Specter Speeder too.

Now, for the next few chapters, I'm going to need a little bit of help. So, if any of you Martin Mystery, Danny Phantom and Castlevania fans out there want to help, come on and feel free to do so.

Don't miss Chapter 2: Enter The Haunted Castle!

Diana finally arrives in Romania and is with Jake and Alucard. Danny goes ghost and takes Jazz, Sam and Tucker in the Specter Speeder and Ember McLain joins them, now that she broke it off with Skulker and decides to help Danny out with this mess. They arrive in Transylvania where the lot of them meet Diana, Jake and Alucard, who are preparing to head into Dracula's Castle. When they get inside, the Ectopuses and A few other monsters attack. Can they survive this? Find out next time in another exciting chapter of... Castlevania: Rhapsody Of The Blood Moon!

Please, read, review, favorite, like and comment. And remember, **NO FLAMES!**


End file.
